Portable electronic devices may be manufactured for use on multiple telecommunications service providers' networks and/or for use with multiple brands within a provider's network. These devices may be assigned to a particular network or network brand and have hardware, software, firmware. Portable electronic devices may be packaged to reflect the manufacturer, device model, device brand name, and the network brand and to include in-package instructions related to activation, use, and maintenance of the device.